wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Kin
}} The Kin is a group of female channelers who help pull outs from the White Tower and in some cases also runaways. None of these women were Aes Sedai, but having trained in the Tower for a while, they have some similar rules and are not exactly wilders. Rank among the Kin is determined by age, not strength in the Power. The thirteen oldest members in Ebou Dar comprise the Knitting Circle and are the ruling body of the Kin. The oldest of the Knitting Circle is known as the Eldest. It was recently discovered that because the Kin do not use the Oath Rod, they live significantly longer lives than Aes Sedai. When the ages of The Kin were discovered, they were met with disbelief by many Aes Sedai. Until revealed to them by Elayne after she was told by Vandene Namelle, the Kin believed their existence was unknown, but Aes Sedai actually used them to locate runaways. This way, the capture rate of women who fled the White Tower was significantly improved, catching 90% of all runaways. In A Crown of Swords/Chapter 31, Merilille Ceandevin Sedai asked Reanne Corly how many Kinswomen there are all together. Reanne answered that they are one thousand seven hundred and eighty-three (1,783) names on the roll. The Aes Sedai present were shocked for the large number because the Kin is almost twice as many as their total number. Reanne mistook their silence and thought that it was too few a number. Egwene al'Vere, the Amyrlin Seat, unveiled a plan while with the faction of Rebel Aes Sedai: that Aes Sedai who wish to retire could have the Three Oaths removed and be sent to the Kin. This would allow them to live out their greater remaining days in peace while tying The Kin to the White Tower, although it does mean that those who lived with The Kin must accept their rules and customs. So far this plan has not come into action and has been met with strong opposition by some Sitters in the Hall. After the gholam attacked in the Rahad store all the Kinswomen in Ebou Dar fled to The Farm, so most of them escaped to be captured as Damane by the Seanchan that conquered the city. The day when Ebou Dar was conquered by the Seanchan and started the occupation of Altara, from the Farm, around 150 members of the Kin fled again with Elayne to Caemlyn. From Andor many other Kinswomen were contacted in other lands and advised about the Seanchan menace. Meanwhile some of them reached Caemlyn engrossing the Kin's numbers there. Only half a dozen of the Kinswomen in Andor are able to open alone suitable Gateways, but the others showed the ability to link in circle an so overwhelm the lacking of strength. After Elayne conquered the throne, a group of Kinswomen, led by Alise, signed a contract with the Crown of Andor which agrees they will establish themselves there permanently as supporter of the Crown, granting healing and traveling to the Andorans. This contract was not considered well by the Amyrlin Seat and the Hall of the Tower, but the upcoming of the Last Battle stopped them to take a measure about it. List List of known Kinswomen (with strength) *Alise Tenjile 46(34) *Aloisia Nemosni 17(5) *Asra Zigane 54(42) *Berowin Doraisin 42(30) *Caiden 51(39) *Callie *Chilares Arman 37(25) *Derys Nermala 41(29) *Dimana Corrand 46(34) *Eldase Takashi 41(29) *Famelle Juarde 38(26) *Ieine 31(19) *Ivara 39(27) *Janira ≤ 46(34) *Jesamyn ≤ 46(34) *Jillien *Julanya Fote 16(4) *Kara Defane *Kema *Keraille Surtovni 49(37) *Kirstian Chalwin 14(2) *Kumiko ≤ 46(34) *Lemore Genhal *Melore ≤ 46(34) *Mirane Larinen *Nashia *Reanne Corly 14(2) *Sabeine Ocalin ≥ 21(9) *Sarainya Vostovan 46(34) *Sarasia ≤ 46(34) *Sibella 22(10) *Solain Morgeillin 40(28) *Sumeko Karistovan 18(6) *Tamarla 47(35) *Zarya Alkaese 13(1) es:Allegadas Kin Category:Organizations